<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lieber Tee by LiteratUrschrei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157417">Lieber Tee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratUrschrei/pseuds/LiteratUrschrei'>LiteratUrschrei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>German Youtuber, PietSmiet, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratUrschrei/pseuds/LiteratUrschrei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abgeschlossene FF aus dem Jahre 2014/2015 - dementsprechend sind die Schnitten noch zu sechst. </p><p>Pietsmiet machen gemeinsam Urlaub. Fünf haben Bock auf Experimente. Einer muss hinterher aufräumen.<br/>Ein Glück war wenigstens der Notarzt kostenfrei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fels unstoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten. Erster Hinweis für Peter, dass es keine war. Also hatte er entsprechend Widerspruch eingelegt. Aber Jay war sich ganz sicher gewesen. Man habe ihm genauestens erklärt, wie das funktioniert. Außerdem habe er es sich auch nochmal haarklein im Internet durchgelesen. Und konnte sich denn so viel Selbstüberzeugung täuschen?<br/>Absolut, fand Peter, aber da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Zwischen den anderen fünf war eine Diskussion entstanden, die sich immer weniger um das „Ob“, sondern viel mehr um das „Wann“ und „Wie“ drehte. Seinen vernunftbasierten Einwänden stand eine Wand aus Neugier und Lust am Nervenkitzel gegenüber.<br/>0 Points for Moral-Piet.<br/>„Meinetwegen! Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt, aber ohne mich. Und geht mir dann bloß nicht damit auf'n Sack.“<br/>„Was biste denn deswegen jetzt so salty?“, fragte Brammen.<br/>„Ach, was weiß ich denn..ich wollte den gemeinsamen Urlaub halt zum Chillen nutzen. Und zum Spaß haben und nicht für irgendwelche komischen Experimente.“<br/>„Aber genau dazu soll diese Aktion doch da sein, Pedda. Zum Spaß haben! Und im besten Fall auch zum Chillen,“ meinte Jay und grinste.<br/>„Pff anyway. Ich bin trotzdem raus“, damit stand er auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Es war kurz nach 1 und die anderen fingen an, ihn mit dem Thema zu nerven. Ärger war ermüdend und so verzog er sich Bett.<br/>Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief, galt trotzdem der Hoffnung, dass die fünf ein Einsehen haben und den Scheiß einfach lassen würden.</p><p>In dieser Nacht schlief er für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich lange. Vielleicht, weil er unbewusst ahnte, dass auf der anderen Seite der Schlafzimmertür schlechte Neuigkeiten auf ihn warteten.<br/>Aber irgendwann begann auch sein Morgen, er schälte sich aus dem Bett, überlegte sich, ob er sich zuerst umziehen oder zuerst nach den anderen schauen sollte und entschied sich für Letzteres. Ein ominöses Geräusch dort draußen erfüllte ihn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Und kaum, dass er sein Zimmer verließ, wusste er auch, warum.<br/>Neben seiner Tür stand Hardi, schweigend, aber äußerst geräuschvoll atmend.<br/>„Alter, erschreck mich doch nicht so,  du Creep!“, meckerte Peter los, hielt im nächsten Moment aber inne. „Bitte sag mir, dass ihr das nicht wirklich getan habt.“<br/>„Peter...Irgendwie gehts mir nicht so gut..“<br/>Piet nickte nur. Ja, das glaubte er ihm gerne. Mit seinen Monster-Vollmond-Pupillen sah Hardi auch mehr als mitleiderregend aus.<br/>Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer entschied er, sich das „Selber schuld“ zu sparen, bis der Kerl wieder nüchtern genug war, um sich auch darüber zu ärgern und fragte nur:<br/>„Wie schlimm ist es denn?“<br/>„Mir ist so schwindlig, ich glaub ich muss kotzen..“<br/>„Und da stellst du dich vor meine Tür.“<br/>„Ich dachte, das wär das Klo!“<br/>„Du dachtest..hmpf..“, Peter bis die Zähne zusammen, packte Hardi am Arm und zog ihn ohne weiteren Kommentar Richtung Bad. Ihn dabei nicht zu Fall zu bringen, stellte eine kleine Herausforderung dar. Alle paar Schritte kam Hardi aus dem Laufrhythmus, trat sich selber  auf den Fuß, rammte ein Möbelstück oder musste sich irgendwo abstützen. Und natürlich – als sie endlich angelangt waren, war besetzt.<br/>„Aufmachen! Notfall!“, rief Piet und hämmerte gegen die Badezimmertür. Von innen drangen grauenerregende Geräusche, aber kein Klacken eines sich öffnenden Türschlosses.<br/>„Alter, kack später, sonst kotzt uns Hardi den Flur voll!“, brüllte er. Jetzt wurde es für einige Sekunden still.<br/>Ein gewimmertes „Offen“ war zu hören, bevor das erschreckend ungesund klingende Geblubber wieder los ging.<br/>„Brammen?!“, Peter zog die Tür auf. Tatsächlich. Über der Schüssel hing Dennis und tat das, wonach Hardi zumute war. Letzterer drängelte sich an Piet vorbei zum Waschbecken. Aber statt -  wie von Peter befürchtet – mit Brammen im Chor zu brechen, stellte er das Wasser an und trank, als wäre er gerade ein mal durch die komplette Sahara gejoggt. Immer wieder verschluckte er sich und musste husten. Und schließlich brauchte er eine Pause.<br/>„Alter, hast du von dem Zeug auch so'n trockenen Mund?“<br/>„Grade nicht“, antwortete Brammen, bevor er erneut spuckte. „is' aber richtig ekelhaft sauer im Mund...“ Hardi nickte nur matt.<br/>„Kommt ihr zwei hier alleine zurecht? Ich muss noch die anderen suchen..“<br/>„Nur zu..geh doch!“<br/>„Gut. Ach so..“, Piet drückte Hardi den kleinen Badezimmer-Eimer in die Hände. „Kotze im Waschbecken ist kacke. Und es wär mir lieber, wenn du dich nicht in der Senkrechten befinden würdest.“<br/>„Ja Mama“, augenrollend ließ er sich neben Brammen nieder, den Mülleimer dabei fest umklammernd.<br/>Gerade hatte Peter sich umgedreht, da rief ihn Dennis noch einmal zurück.<br/>„Ach, Peter?“<br/>„Ja?“<br/>„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Johnny von dem Zeug intus hat. Mehr als wir jedenfalls...Hardi und ich hatten noch vergleichsweise wenig. Also, was ich eigentlich sagen will, 'n Arzt wäre vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee.“<br/>„Verstehe“, antwortete er nur und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, mit wie viel Schwung er sich gerade innerlich die Hand gegen die Stirn klatschte.<br/>„Dann geh ich zuerst mein Handy holen. Und dann die anderen suchen. Ihr rührt euch nicht vom Fleck. Verstanden?“<br/>Brammen rülpste, dass es in der Kloschüssel widerhallte. Hardi lachte, bis es auch ihm hochkam. Das nahm Peter als ein „Ja“ und machte sich auf den Weg.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trink mich!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als sich nach einer halben Stunde immernoch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung eingestellt hatte, waren sie alle ihrer Wege gegangen. Sep hatte zurück in sein Bett gewollt, hatte die Küche verlassen, den Flur durchschritten und seinen Plan vergessen. Als er eher zufällig vor der Haustür landete, blieb er dort stehen, grübelnd. Doch statt einer Erinnerung kamen nur Schwindel und Durst auf.<br/>Nun gut, wenn er ohnehin nicht mehr wusste, wo er hin gewollt hatte, konnte er genauso gut zurück in die Küche gehen und etwas gegen seinen trockenen Mund tun, dachte er sich und kehrte um.<br/>Auf dem Esstisch stand noch die Kanne mit dem angeblichen „Zaubertee“. Der, auch wenn er wirkungslos war, gar nicht so übel schmeckte, immerhin. Genau der Durstlöscher, den er gerade benötigte, dachte sich Sep und nahm einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Kanne.<br/>Da knallte es plötzlich, dass ihm vor Schreck der Tee aus den Händen fiel und auf dem Boden aufschlug.<br/>Die Tür war zugefallen. Aber wie? Durchzug war ausgeschlossen, der herrschte in der Küche nicht einmal bei geöffneten Fenstern. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einer der anderen zugeworfen, entweder, weil er Sep verarschen wollte oder weil er ihn in der Küche nicht gesehen hatte. Wie auch immer. Er beschloss, dass sie ihm geöffnet lieber war und stolperte mit weichen Knien auf sie zu. Irgendwie hatte der Tee seinen Mund nur noch trockener werden lassen.<br/>Gerade wollte er nach der Klinke greifen, da wurde ihm mit einem Mal die außergewöhnliche Maserung des Holzes bewusst. Durch die Oberfläche der Tür zogen sich Milliarden klitzekleiner Kanäle. Komisch, dass ihm das bisher nie aufgefallen war. Und daneben Äderchen, immer im Wechsel – Furche und Hügel. Furche und Hügel und Furche und Hügel und Furche...Mit den Fingern fuhr er darüber. Furche und Hügel und Furche und Hügel und...<br/>Wie konnte denn soetwas zustande kommen? Sep ging mit dem Gesicht ganz nah an das Muster heran. Faszinierend. Als hätte das Haus die Krätze. Und bewegte sich da nicht tatsächlich etwas unter seiner Hand?<br/>Er sprang zurück, aber das Kribbeln blieb. Auch nachdem er sich die Hand am Hosenbein abgewischt hatte. Es kribbelte in allen zehn Fingerspitzen. Vor ihm verzog sich die Tür immer mehr ins Groteske, als säße er in einem perspektivisch falsch gezeichneten Bild. Eingeschüchtert ließ Sep sich auf den Boden sinken.<br/>Er würde diesen Ort nie wieder verlassen. Zumindest nicht durch diese Tür. Und im Moment fehlte ihm die Kraft, um nach einem anderen Fluchtweg zu suchen.<br/>Je länger er das pulsierende Gebilde beobachtete, desto mehr bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Bis er sich nichts schlimmeres mehr vorstellen konnte, als hier gefangen zu sein. Die Erkenntnis, dass genau das sein Schicksal war, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er schluckte schwer, rollte sich auf dem Boden zusammen und bereitete sich auf das Ende vor.<br/>In dieser Sekunde ertönte Peters mächtige Stimme. Der Schall schien sich von außen gegen die Tür zu pressen, bis sie aus dem Rahmen gedrückt wurde und innen zu Boden fiel. Gerade noch rechtzeitig rutschte Sebastian zurück, um nicht von ihr getroffen zu werden. Wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zerschellte sie wie Glas und löste sich auf.<br/>Verblüfft schaute er auf zu seinem Retter.<br/>„Wie...wie hast du das gemacht?!“</p><p>Kurz zuvor:<br/>Peter legte sein Handy auf der Kommode ab. Der Krankenwagen würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein, bis dahin wollte er die anderen alle an einem Fleck versammelt haben. Also begab er sich umgehend wieder auf die Suche.<br/>Es dauerte nicht lang, da brachte ihn ein Schluchzen auf die nächste Spur. Das Geräusch führte ihn zu Sebastian, der weinend vor der weit geöffneten Küchentür lag.<br/>„Hey, Sep!“<br/>Angesprochener schrak zurück, starrte erst zu Boden, bevor die riesigen Pupillen zu Peters Gesicht aufstiegen.<br/>„Wie...wiehasu das gemacht?“<br/>„Was gemacht?“, er eilte zu ihm und zog ihn auf die Füße.<br/>„Die Tür!“, Sep fiel ihm um den Hals, während er immer wieder wiederholte: „Die Tür, die Tür, oh Gott, die Tür, Peter, die Tür!“<br/>„...komm einfach“, er legte einen Arm um ihn und führte ihn langsam zu Brammen und Hardi. Letzterer lehnte außen vor dem Badezimmer und hielt sich die Ohren zu.<br/>„Was ist denn nun schon wieder kaputt? Warum sitzt du nicht? Und wo ist dein Eimer?!“<br/>Hardi rückte demonstrativ noch ein Stück von der Tür weg und antwortete in weinerlichem Ton, „Seit er aufgehört hat zu kotzen, hört er nicht mehr auf zu reden!“<br/>Wie aufs Stichwort steckte Brammen den Kopf durch die Tür und flutete den Flur mit einem erneuten Rede-Schwall. Verständlich war dieser allerdings nicht. Im Gegenteil – zu Peters Unbehagen klang es eher so, als versuchte Brammen ohne Vokale zu sprechen.<br/>„Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs, bitte stirb bis dahin nicht“, sagte Piet, bevor er dem brabbelnden Brammen Sep entgegen schob.<br/>„Bringt ihr es fertig, mal kurz aufeinander aufzupassen? Mir fehlen noch die andern zwei.“<br/>Hardi nickte, Brammen murmelte und Sep stierte Löcher in den Fußboden. So weit so brav. Die ersten Schritte rückwärts laufend entfernte Peter sich von dem Grüppchen. Doch kaum, dass er den dreien den Rücken zuwandte, ertönte ein dumpfer Knall, Sep schrie und Brammen war abrupt verstummt.<br/>Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor Piet es wagte, sich noch einmal zu ihnen umzudrehen.<br/>Hardi hatte die Badezimmertür zugeschlagen. Von der anderen Seite war zu hören, dass Sep eine geschlossene Tür offenbar für den Untergang hielt.<br/>„Beeil dich!“, zischte Hardi und bedeutete im gestisch, sich endlich zu verziehen.<br/>„Bevor er wieder anfängt zu reden!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gotta catch 'em all!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich glaub, mein Herz platzt“ begrüßte ihn Jay. Peter hatte eine Weile nach ihm suchen müssen. Aber schließlich war er ihm in der Vorratskammer begegnet, das wenige Haar zerzaust, die Hände zittrig wie bei einem Parkinson-Patienten. Anscheinend unfähig zum Stillstand pendelte er zwischen Eingang und Rückwand. Piet lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn.<br/>„Interessant, was du so unter „Spaß“ verstehst.“<br/>Die Antwort ließ so lange auf sich warten, dass Piet schon befürchtete, gar nicht wahrgenommen worden zu sein.<br/>„..................Es macht ja auch Spaß..s.......solange.........man nicht auf die Nadeln tritt..“<br/>Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Wollte gar nicht wissen, was der nun schon wieder sah.<br/>„Gehen wir einfach zu den anderen, ja? Sie warten schon alle ganz sehnsüchtig auf dich.“<br/>Gerade hatte er sich wieder auf dem Weg zur Wand befunden. Jetzt blieb Jay stehen und drehte sich langsam, sehr langsam zu ihm um. Mit einem Blick, als hielte er ihn entweder für unsagbar dumm oder als verstünde er seine Aussage nicht, starrte er Piet minutenlang an. Dann legte er sich auf den Fußboden.<br/>„Bitte tu mir das nicht an!“, mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen ging Piet zu ihm hinüber. Wie viel Schaden er wohl nehmen würde, wenn er ihn einfach am Bein durch den Flur zog?<br/>Jay schaute zu ihm auf, anscheinend überrascht, ihn zu sehen.<br/>„Oh, hey Pedda!“<br/>„Ja, hallo“, er massierte sich die Augenlider. „Warum hast du dich denn jetzt hingelegt?“<br/>„Damit ich nicht auf die Schnauze falle. Ohne Spaß, das ist mega anstrengend, wenn sich die ganze Zeit der Raum dreht. “<br/>„Ich hab gehört, das Badezimmer dreht sich nicht.“<br/>„Wer sagt das?“<br/>„Brammen, Hardi und Sep. Die warten da gerade alle auf dich.“<br/>„Die erzählen aber auch einen großen Haufen Scheiße, wenn der Tag lang ist.“<br/>„Keine Sorge, ich war da und hab's überprüft. Das Bad dreht sich wirklich nicht, vertrau mir.“<br/>War Jay gerade noch im Begriff gewesen, sich in eine sitzende Position aufzurichten, so hielt er bei den letzten zwei Wörtern inne. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.<br/>„Ich weiß nicht, kann ich das? Wer sagt mir, dass DU mir nicht auch einen großen Haufen Scheiße erzählst?! Ich..warte...darüber muss ich erst..denken..“, damit legte er sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen.<br/>Ratlos sah Peter zu ihm hinab. Na toll. Sollte er ihn da rausreißen oder war es in irgendeiner Weise wichtig, dass er jetzt darüber nachdachte? Vielleicht würde er am Ende des Denkprozesses ja freiwillig aufstehen. Aber wie lange würde das dauern? Lohnte es sich, einen Stuhl aus der Küche zu holen?<br/>Da schlug Jay auch schon die Augen auf. Bloß gut.<br/>„Und?“, fragte Piet erwartungsvoll.<br/>„Oh, hi Peter!“<br/>„...um Gottes Willen.“<br/>„Hast du gemerkt, dass ich gerade tot war? Zumindest...zumindest hatte ich einen mega abgefreakten Traum, in dem bin ich gestorben..u-und..“<br/>„Du bist gruselig, wenn du unter Drogen stehst, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?“<br/>„...und Brammen und Hardi auch, wir waren drei Engel!“<br/>„..sowas kann ja auch nur von jemandem kommen, der unter Drogen steht.“<br/>„Ey mann, ich war voll der geile Engel! Ich hab Chris gerettet, als Hardi abgebrannt ist!“<br/>„Ich bitte dich. Ich weiß ganz genau, wo ihr drei landet, wenn ihr tot seid und das ist ganz bestimmt nicht der Himmel. Steh jetzt endlich auf!“<br/>Kaum, dass Jay schwankend der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, packte ihn Piet um die Schultern und lenkte ihn Richtung Flur.<br/>„Wo gehen wir denn hin? Hab ich dir schon von meinem Traum erzählt?“<br/>„Ja, Hardi hat gebrannt.“<br/>„..und Sep wollte eine Bundeslade aus Gewürzgurken bauen..“<br/>„Alter, Jay, du spinnst ja fast so sehr als wenn du nüchtern wärst.“</p>
<p>Nach einigen strapaziösen Minuten kam die Badezimmertür in Sichtweite. Hardi saß immernoch davor und so wie der Flur um ihn herum aussah, wünschte sich Peter wirklich, er hätte den Eimer mit raus genommen. Sein Blick war jetzt ausdruckslos, als wäre ihm das gesamte Leben in die nervös zuckenden Hände gerutscht. Bei Peters Rückkehr rückte er kommentarlos von der Tür weg.<br/>Auf der anderen Seite sah es kaum tröstlicher aus. Sebastian betrachtete voller Bestürzung sein eigenes Spiegelbild, während Brammen eindringlich und noch immer ausschließlich in Konsonanten auf ihn einredete.<br/>„Ich...ich bin nicht mehr ich...“, flüsterte Sep, kaum dass er die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt hatte. „Wer zur Hölle bin ich...?“<br/>„Keine Sorge, du wirst schon sehr bald wieder du selbst sein,“ meinte Piet und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Da vernahm er Sirenen aus der Ferne. „Siehst du, sogar noch eher, als du vielleicht denkst. Ich geh mal unsere Gäste empfangen, würdest du das solange für mich halten?“, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten gab er ihm Jay an die Hand und lief nach draußen vor die Haustür, wo der Rettungsdienst gerade in ihre Straße einbog.<br/>Wenige Minuten später trabten ihm die Sanitäter nach den Flur entlang, stürzten sich in professioneller Eiligkeit auf die Benommenen und verabreichten diesen alles, was zur Abwendung des schlimmsten Falles nötig war. Dieser bestünde – ihren beiläufigen Erklärungen zufolge – in Bewusstlosigkeit, Atemlähmung und daraus resultierend der....<br/>„Um Gottes Willen..“, flüsterte Peter. „Das ist ja nicht annähernd so lustig, wie es diese Fanfiction zu vermitteln versucht.“<br/>Einer der Rettungshelfer nickte. „Aber in diesem Fall ist ja nochmal alles gut gegangen. Also nehmen Sie's mit Humor und machen es nie wieder.“<br/>„...ich werde es den Verantwortlichen ausrichten, sobald sie wieder bei klarem Verstand sind.“<br/>„Gut. Wir werden Ihre Freunde sicherheitshalber mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen, trotzdem. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Drogenopfer...aber, nur der überlebenden, versteht sich.“<br/>Peter kratzte sich nur irritiert am Kopf und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um beim Abtransport seiner Kollegen nicht im Weg zu stehen. Er schloss sich dem Ende des Gänsemarsches an, begleitete sie noch bis zu den Fahrzeugen, verabschiedete und bedankte sich bei den Sanitätern, bevor sie davon fuhren. Und schließlich verschwand das Blaulicht. Und es wurde still.<br/>Abwesend schaute Peter die nun leere Straße hinauf. Schwermut schlich sich ein.<br/>Hoffentlich mussten die Knalltüten nicht allzu lange in Untersuchung bleiben. Sonst würde das ein sehr einsamer Rest-Urlaub werden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S.: Natürlich war auch Christian gemeinsam mit den anderen im Krankenhaus gelandet. Peter hatte sich mit einem der Sanitäter auf die Suche begeben und ihn wenig später am Rande des Grundstücks gefunden. Nach eigener Aussage war er aus dem Küchenfenster gefallen, hatte für unbestimmte Zeit im Blumenbeet geschlafen und sich anschließend im Garten verlaufen.  <br/>Mehr wäre nicht geschehen. Peter hatte ihm das geglaubt, bis kurz nach Abfahrt des Rettungsdienstes erneuter Sirenenlärm auf die nahende Feuerwehr aufmerksam machte. Ein nahegelegenes Feld hätte Feuer gefangen, man könnte sich den Grund nicht recht erklären, hörte er später. Nun, Peter hatte so seinen Verdacht. Aber so lange man Chris nichts nachweisen konnte, brauchte er auch niemandem etwas zu erzählen, beschloss Piet und gönnte sich einen Tee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>